


Misunderstood Proposals

by Onfirelikegasoline



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, M/M, proposal, queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onfirelikegasoline/pseuds/Onfirelikegasoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are queer platonic partners, and they’re about to get married for tax benefits, but a picture of Phil proposing to Dan gets spread, and people take it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Proposals

“Phil! We’re out of cereal again!” Dan was rushing around the kitchen, trying to prepare a quick breakfast. Phil was still getting ready, and they had to leave in 10 minutes if they wanted to make it to the train on time. Phil stumbled into the kitchen, pulling on a sock. He stood up, wobbling, and Dan snorted with laughter.

“I know we’re going to Disneyland, and it’s adorable that you’re wearing all Mickey Mouse attire, but where on Earth did you find Mickey shorts?” Phil opened the cupboard above the stove, and groped around for a minute before his hand hit what he was looking for. He plopped the loaf of bread down onto the counter, and turned to face Dan.

“I have connections. Mickey dealers, you might say.” Phil pulled two pieces of bread out of the bag and put them in the toaster. “Anyway, we can eat an actual breakfast on the train. Go get the day pack, and meet me downstairs.”

***

As soon as Dan left the kitchen, Phil moved over to their table. He reached inside the pocket of the jacket he had left hanging there and found the little box that he had placed there last night. He removed it from the jacket and opened it to find the ‘You meme a lot to me’ sticker was, thankfully, still stuck to the inside.

“Phil!” Phil whipped his head around, hearing footsteps approach the kitchen door. He hurriedly crammed the box back into the pocket and spun around, leaning awkwardly against the table. The door slammed open and Dan barreled in, backpack in one hand, wallet in the other, and a very confused look on his face. “Where the hell is the sunblock? I swear I put it on my nightstand yesterday.”

“Oh, uh, maybe it fell off the side?” Just then, an obnoxious ‘DING’ rang out through the kitchen, making them both jump. “Okay, you go look for the sunblock and I’ll put the toast in a ziplock.” Dan nodded, and exited to go find the sunblock. Phil grabbed the jacket off the chair, and shoved the toast in a plastic baggie. He pulled his shoes on, and headed downstairs to meet up with Dan.

“I found the sunblock. It had fallen off my nightstand and rolled under my bed,” Dan said, holding the door open for Phil. “Anyway, we need to go if we want to make it to the train on time. Shall we?” He extended his arm to Phil and Phil graciously accepted.

***

“Dan, oh my god Dan there’s the castle!” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand, dragging him past the first few shops on Main Street, USA. He could feel the little box bouncing against his leg, and his heart was pounding quicker than it had in years.

“Woah, woah, Phil calm down. I probably won’t be outside again any time in the near future, so I would just like to slow down and appreciate it.” Phil took a deep breath, and his footsteps slowed. Dan looked at him, grinning. “What are you in such a hurry to get to, anyway?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just really happy to be here and want to do as much as possible.” They meandered down Main Street, admiring all of the food and merch in the windows. Phil kept glancing up to see how close they were getting to the castle.

“Ooh, Phil, let’s go into the ice cream shop.”

“You know what? I can’t do this anymore. Dan, you are my best friend and I love you more than the world will ever know.” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand, and pulled him out into the middle of Main Street.

“Phil… “ Dan looked at him with a perplexed look on his face. “What’s going on?” Phil dropped down onto one knee, pulled the little box out of his jacket, and smiled up at Dan.

“We have been best friends for so long and would love nothing more than to be your queer platonic partner forever. However, I had a great idea. If we get married, we get tax benefits!” Dan burst into laughter, looking at the ring box.

“You meme a lot to me? Really, Phil? Oh, god. Anyway, you are the best person in my life and I would love to get tax-benefit married to you.” Phil stood up, wrapping his arms around Dan. “So are we gonna tell the fans? I mean, I’m sure someone standing around here knows who we are and took a picture. If someone did take a pic, it’ll be all over tumblr and twitter within 30 minutes. Should we announce it during your liveshow tomorrow?”

“Sure. Let’s just enjoy Disney now, alright?” Dan nodded, taking Phil’s hand and lead him towards the first ride.

***

“Hi! How are you all doing today? Hello to Lexii, Rowan, Flora, Madi, Zoe, and all of the rest of you! Anyway, I’m just going to get right into it today. I know you all saw the picture of me proposing to Dan yesterday,” Phil said, “I know you’re all expecting us to be in a relationship. Honestly, if I just saw that picture with no context, that’s what I would think too. But it’s not the case.” Phil leaned back, looking over his laptop. “Dan? Will you come over here?” Dan popped his head into the frame, smiling.

“Hey guys! Yeah, time to explain. Scoot over, Phil.” Phil moved to the side and Dan sat down next to him. “So. That picture. Yes, Phil was proposing to me. No, we are not dating and we never will date. You see,” Dan took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the hate they might get. “Me and Phil are both asexual and aromantic. That means that we don’t experience romantic or sexual attraction. I’ll tweet a link to a more in-depth explanation after we’re done here. Anyway, I’m going to put an acearo FAQ up on my tumblr so you can refer to that if you have any more questions. I really hope you’re all open to the idea of this? I know all the hardcore phan shippers will be disappointed, but it is what it is. Bye!” Dan left the frame, waving as he went.

“Well, that’s the basic explanation. Oh, wait! I never said why I was proposing to him! So we’re what’s called queer platonic partners. That’s pretty much just a step up from best friends. It’s like we’re soulmates but platonically. There will be multiple links to resources in the FAQ that Dan’s putting on his tumblr. And the marriage thing? That’s for tax benefits. Okay, so I’m sorry I’m cutting this liveshow short, but I want today to be for you all to process this. Bye guys, and thank you for understanding!” Phil waved goodbye, and shut his laptop screen. “Dan, come here. I want a cuddle.” Dan walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Phil. “Most of the fans are great. They’ll be cool with this. This is who we are, and they’re gonna have to accept that, okay? And I will always love you, no matter what type of love it is. You know that, don’t you?”

Phil rested his head against Dan’s chest, sighing with happiness. “I know. And I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please pop over to onfirelikegasoline.tumblr.com if you have any questions!


End file.
